1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a cup structure with heat isolation effect. Wherein cups according to the present invention are overlapped with a space therebetween, the combined cups have a preferred heat isolation effect. When a plurality of cups are desired to be overlapped for transformation and storage, since the isolation element of the inner cup will tightly rest against the isolation element of the outer cup, thus no space is formed therebetween. The space is saved and thus the cost for transferring and storage is reduced greatly.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the improvement of technology, the life of human has been changed greatly. Human often needs to eat fast foods. However, this induce the demand of a great number of discardable cups, such as paper cups, plastic cups, etc. But since the heat isolation of paper and plastic material are poor, thus people often needs to further enclose a sheet of toilet paper around the cup for isolating heat, or two cups are overlapped. Because the two cups or the toilet paper and the cup are overlapped closely, thus the heat still transfers outwards. The original heat isolation effect is reduced. If the beverage or soup within the cup is too hot, this method will fail completely.